Persons with diabetes have difficulty regulating blood glucose levels in their bodies. As a consequence, many of these persons carry specialized electronic meters, called blood glucose meters, which allow them to periodically measure their glucose levels and take appropriate action, such as administering insulin. These persons may also carry with them a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a tablet or similar device. People often rely on their portable communication device as the primary means for planning, scheduling and communicating with others. As a result, most portable communication devices are equipped with sophisticated software which provides user-friendly means for viewings and inputting data.
User interfaces of handheld diabetes management devices, including blood glucose meters, may be limited to limit the complication associated with operating the diabetes management device. There is a need for handheld diabetes management devices that, while having limited user interfaces, have easily user-configurable reminders for taking blood glucose (bG) measurements, automatically classify bG measurements as a specific type of bG measurement, and identify and notify a user of trends in stored bG measurements, for example, based on classification.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that cannot otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.